


Killer x Reader: Love is an open door

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Series: Dad Killer series [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Eustass Kid typical cursing, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, adorable kids, dad killer, uncle kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: A Disney music playlist on her phone kept her mind occupied, with Frozen songs being played the most. She sang along without thinking about it, scrubbing extra hard at the counters in the kitchen. Once done, she would be going out for groceries and then the rest of the day would be dedicated to either getting caught up on a series she was watching with Robin or finally finishing that book Usopp leant her.Her plans were interrupted when a knock at her door sounded.
Relationships: Killer/Reader
Series: Dad Killer series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Killer x Reader: Love is an open door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorgerth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorgerth/gifts).



> This is a gift for @doctorgerth based on my headcanons of Killer with a daughter! Check those out if you haven’t! Hope AO3 treats you well Doc!

“Love is an open door-” 

Saturdays were (Y/n)’s favorite day. Time to do errands and chores she felt too tired to do during the week. Music would play loudly through the house, her windows open to help air out the place. Sweeping, mopping, dusting whatever needed cleaned. It took over an hour to get it all clean before moving to the next bit of cleaning. 

A Disney music playlist on her phone kept her mind occupied, with Frozen songs being played the most. She sang along without thinking about it, scrubbing extra hard at the counters in the kitchen. Once done, she would be going out for groceries and then the rest of the day would be dedicated to either getting caught up on a series she was watching with Robin or finally finishing that book Usopp leant her. 

Her plans were interrupted when a knock at her door sounded. 

She paused the music in the middle of Love is an open door. She had not been expecting company, but having her friends show up unannounced happened so often that she wasn’t too surprised. She brushed her hands off on her pants and opened the door. Instead of Ace and Sabo coming to drop off a hyped up Luffy or Sanji sending Zoro over to stop bothering him, she found herself staring down at two beautiful blue eyes. 

“Aww, the music stopped!” 

(Y/n)’s neighbour, a tall blonde man who went by Killer, stood on her doorstep with his daughter. She looked identical to him, both having wild blonde hair and beautiful eyes. Though her eyes were a little lighter than his. 

“Oh, uhm, can I help you?” 

She had only met him once. The battery in her car had died and he had been kind enough to jump start it for her. Then Killer had her stop by the garage him and his angry roommate had and helped her put a new battery in for free. Despite his name, she considered him a kind man. 

“I’m so sorry, but my daughter has been whining all day about wanting to watch Frozen but we don’t have the movie. You’re always listening to it, do you happen to have the movie?” 

A blush covered her face as she realized that having kept her windows opened meant her neighbours could hear her. She had never heard them complain or even stopped to wonder if they could hear it. She felt terribly embarrassed. 

“Please, please, please! I wanna watch it so bad!” The five year old clung onto her father’s hand, tugging him down like he wasn’t a well built and tall man. He sighed and sent (Y/n) a pleading look, one that looked a little odd on his face. 

She snickered and crouched down to the little girl’s height, holding out her hand. 

“I’ve got more than just Frozen. I have every Disney movie ever!” Killer’s face paled and he soon regretted his decision to ask his neighbour. 

Months later found Dia and Killer being a normal occurrence in her house. Even Kid and Trafalgar would show up here and there, either picking up or dropping off sweet little Dia. It started with borrowing Disney movies but eventually, Killer had to leave Dia with her one time and that was it. Dia became so attached. Needing a female role model to help Dia learn things that Killer and Kid really couldn’t teach her, they found no problems with letting Dia spend time with her. (Y/n) became their go to helper with the little girl. 

Dia sat on (Y/n)’s couch with a cup of juice in her hands and a gleeful smile on her face. Her golden curls were pulled back into a mini bun with some of (Y/n)’s hair pieces that she had recently bought, though it took too many bobby pins to count to keep those curls in place. 

“Thank you, (Y/n)!” Dia’s round cheeks and big smile made (Y/n)’s heart soar and she smoothed some of Dia’s hair. Dia turned back to watching Frozen and (Y/n) pulled the little girl into her side. 

“Of course honey. I’ll need to teach your father how to put your hair up.” Killer walked into the room with a phone pressed to his ear and a small pout on his face. While the man on the other end of the phone call droned on, Killer sighed silently and slumped onto one of (Y/n)’s chairs. 

His eyes widened when he saw Dia’s hair tamed for the first time ever and he gave (Y/n) a thumbs up and mouthed, ‘thank you’ to her. The voice on the phone got louder and Killer stood quickly, moving back outside so as to not say anything in front of Dia that he would regret. 

Dia’s attention didn’t leave the singing snowman until Killer’s voice disappeared. She looked over at the door and then up at (Y/n). 

“You know, Daddy talks about you a lot.” 

A choked noise left (Y/n)’s throat and she coughed into her hand awkwardly before replying. 

“O-oh. Does he?” Of course, (Y/n) had quite the crush on Killer. From the first time he helped her out, she had noticed just how handsome he was. And when they finally got to spend time together, she learned a lot about him she loved. From how he was with his daughter, to how he would manage Kid’s anger. How he never really seemed to laugh more than a soft snicker or chuckle but would sing at full volume any and all of the Frozen songs at the request of Dia. Who wouldn’t fall for him? 

“Uncle Kid says he has it ‘Really fucking bad’.” A loud snort left (Y/n). She still wasn’t used to Dia cussing but it only happened when she quoted her uncle. She would have to remember to tell Killer- But how could she without telling him what spurred this on? 

She laughed nervously, pushing some strands of (h/c) hair out of her face. But the next scene came on and Dia forgot all about their previous conversation. It seemed she would have to tell Kid directly to stop cussing so much, avoiding bringing Killer into this. 

It was perfect when Killer came back inside and asked if she would watch Dia until Kid showed up. A customer had been particularly rude to Kid and Killer didn’t want to lose out on the money, even if they were a terrible customer. 

“If Kid is still in a bad mood, I’ll just come back. I don’t want him saying something in front of Dia that she’ll repeat and I don’t want to leave her here. You already do so much for us-” 

“Oh shut up. Dia loves me. Go do what you have to. I’ll make sure Dia is okay.” Killer paused, looking back at Dia sitting on the floor with her toys then back at (Y/n). He nodded to himself, then smiled. 

“Thanks, I really don’t know what we would do without you.” He pulled her into a side hug, his laptop bag on the other side of him. It lasted a moment longer than normal before he was rushing out the door, remembering he left Kid with the customer he hated so much. 

“-That stupid fucking piece of shit needs to-” 

Dia sat up from where she was coloring on the floor at the sound of her uncle’s voice and bolted for the door quicker than her ‘babysitter’ could get to her. But it was second nature for Kid to handle her and put her up on his shoulders while he continued rambling about ‘that idiot’- 

Smack! 

“Ow, woman! What the fu-” 

She smacked his arm again and he jumped, pulling Dia down from his shoulders to set her on the ground. She ran back to where the crayons were after she saw the look on (Y/n)’s face. Uncle Kid was in trouble! 

“You spend so much time with her, can’t you watch your mouth for another hour?” Kid’s eyes narrowed at her. The first time she met him, she would shrink away, but she stood her ground. Glaring back at him with backbone that these boys were teaching her to have. 

“Did I get her in trouble again?” He grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. Usually he had at least ten minutes before someone yelled at him. He agreed that he shouldn’t curse as much, but he had been cursing since he was younger than Dia. Old habits. 

“Well no, I didn’t tell Killer.” She mumbled, putting an apron on. With Killer not at home, (Y/n) decided she would take care of dinner. Kid would just end up buying take out for them. 

Kid stared at her for a moment. “Why didn’t you tell him?” He followed her into the kitchen, waving to Dia to come with them. She picked up her crayons and paper and ran into the dining room. Kid set her in her favorite chair and looked at the weird drawing of a dog. 

“Well, she was mentioning a conversation you apparently had with her so I’m giving you this reprieve by doing it myself and not involving her father.” 

“You mean about daddy liking you?” Dia still focused on her picture and didn’t see both Kid and (Y/n) freezing. Kid’s eyes widened before he laughed out loud, causing the blush on (Y/n)’s face to brighten. She glared harshly at him, but the apron and the blush made it look ridiculous and he had to leave the room. 

When he composed himself, she had everything in the oven or on the stove and put them to simmer so she could talk to Kid. 

“Look, I’m not sorry. If it had been anything else, I would feel a little guilty. She’s too cute of a kid to talk like Killer and I do,” No one reminded him that Killer didn’t talk like that anymore. “But someone had to tell you.” 

Arms crossed over her chest, (Y/n) looked over Dia moving on to another picture. She couldn’t look Kid in the eye, much too embarrassed about the conversation. 

“You can’t cuss around her, but you also shouldn’t bother her with whatever joke you’re trying to feed her. Killer is too busy with business and his daughter to ever like anyone. He told me that when we met.” 

A snicker left Kid, unbothered by her anger. No one knew Killer like Kid did. 

“Look, I’m going to be honest. Before he met you, I would agree with you. He put squirt before all else and work just under it. He’s fucking gone for you though.” A soft smack to his arm had him snickering again. “Just give him a chance. I’ve seen you give him those stupid lovey dovey eyes when he’s not paying attention.” 

Another smack, much harder, hit his shoulder and he couldn’t help but laugh louder. Dia watched the interaction with big eyes and jumped from her chair to tug at (Y/n)’s apron. 

“You love daddy?” She asked. Those big, blue eyes were staring at her like she held the world in her hands. 

(Y/n) leaned down and scooped her up, placing her on her hip. Chubby little hands clung to her shirt and she pressed a kiss to her golden hair. 

“I love you and your daddy so much. Even your mean uncle,” Kid scoffed jokingly and Dia giggled at the jest. “And I would do anything for the three of you. But there is a lot more than that.” 

The smirk on Kid’s face caused the woman to pause in her words. What could he- 

“I think it’s pretty easy.” 

Killer. 

(Y/n) turned her head to stare wide eyed at Killer. Dia squirmed in her arms, ready to run to her dad, but Killer made it simple for her. He stepped in close and pressed a kiss to Dia’s cheek then (Y/n)’s cheek. 

Dia pressed at Killer’s shoulder as he took her from (Y/n) before making all three adults laugh. 

“Uncle Kid didn’t get a kiss!” 

Maybe it wasn’t the most romantic confession, and he wouldn’t say it outloud for several weeks, but it was enough for their little family. 

“Hey, wait, let go of me! I don’t want a fucking kiss!” 

“EUSTASS!” 

Some things never change. 


End file.
